Te dejo en libertad
by Spirit-Dolly
Summary: El amor llega y se acaba, eso todos los sabemos, la pregunta es cuánto durará y que vendrá después. Mal summary, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad a este pequeño songfic.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es mi primer songfic y la primera historia que escribo de Harry Potter así que por favor no sean duras conmigo.**

* * *

**.:TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD:.**

Jamás en todos mis años de vida imaginé que estaría en una situación como en la que me encuentro ahora. Yo, Severus Snape, el "murciélago de las mazmorras" tengo por novio a nada más ni nada menos que a James-Don-Perfecto Potter y no solo eso sino que fue él mismo el que me lo propuso (obligo con constantes _acosos_ hasta que caí en su trampa).

.

.

_**Flash back**_

Era una tarde tranquila de principios de otoño, todo era serenidad en el castillo. Cualquiera en esos momentos estaría disfrutando del momento…cualquiera menos yo pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de rehacer un maldito ensayo para la clase de Transfiguraciones que debía entregar al día siguiente ya que al parecer al estúpido de Black le parece muy divertido usar el hechizo Aqua Volatem contra mí mientras subo las escaleras con mis pergaminos en mano, broma que no solo me costó el trabajo de 4 días sino que también me lastimé la mano derecha y me gané moretones en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Llevaba en la biblioteca desde el medio día, estaba cansado y mi mano dolía terriblemente pero debía seguir escribiendo.

-Vaya forma de desperdiciar tan bella tarde, Snivellus- interrumpió la familiar y (en aquel entonces) despreciable voz de Potter. A pesar de eso no tenía tiempo de ponerme a discutir así que simplemente lo ignoré, cosa que al parecer solo lo motivó a seguir- me sorprende que hayas dejado el ensayo a última hora, con lo matadito que eres, se esperaría que lo hubieras tenido listo desde hace días.

Al ver que no respondería decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas vacías a mi lado.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿el león te comió la lengua?

-Es culpa de Black, como bien has de saber. Obviamente ya tenía listo mi ensayo pero gracias a su bromita en las escaleras se arruinó- contesté al fin esperando que solo soltara una burla o insulto más y se largara pero por supuesto no fue así. Simplemente soltó algo parecido a un "Oh" y se quedó ahí sentado en completo silencio, observándome.

-¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó después de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres, Potter?-regresé aún sin voltear a verlo.

-A tu mano, has estado haciendo movimientos extraños todo el rato, y se ve hinchada, deberías ir a que te revise Madam Pomfrey-

-Lo haré en cuanto termine- sentencié y él soltó un suspiro de fastidio para luego inclinarse hacia mí para ver lo que escribía.

-¿Te importa?, no puedo escribir si invades mi espacio personal de esta manera-

-Vamos, solo quiero ver cómo vas, puedo echarte una mano-

-No necesito tu ayuda, solo déjame tranquilo-

-Ves, por esa actitud es que nadie se te acerca. Si al menos nos dieras una oportunidad-

-¡¿Oportunidad?!, ¿oportunidad de qué?¿de qué me avienten de la torre de astronomía o de que me den de comer a las criaturas del lago negro?-le medio grité volteando a verlo por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Jamás te haría algo así y lo sabes-

-No lo has hecho porque no te he dado la O-POR-TU-NI-DAD –

-No lo he hecho por esto- dijo justo antes de plantarme un brusco pero a la vez…tierno beso que no duró ni 3 segundos para después rodearme el cuello con sus fuertes brazos en una especie de posesivo abraso.

Después de ese "incidente" todas las bromas e insultos por parte del grupito griffindor cesaron. En su lugar aparecían notitas en mis libros todos los días con tontas frases cursis y Potter buscaba la mínima excusa para acercárseme en privado tras lo cual siempre terminábamos besándonos (en otras palabras, él arrinconándome en algún lugar del castillo) hasta que no pude más y caí estúpidamente enamorado a sus pies.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

.

.

.

A pesar de casi dos años de relación, la pasión de Pot.. ejem James no parecía haber disminuido, o al menos eso creí.

Estamos de vuelta en Hogwarts después de las vacaciones navideñas pero James no parece él mismo. Se siente tan distante a pesar de que me encuentro entre sus brazos.

"_Siento que me desconoces _

_siento que tocarme ahora te da igual"._

Normalmente jamás habría prestado atención a los rumores que corren por el castillo, pero desde hace tiempo había dejado de lado lo "normal". Se decía que James Potter había puesto sus ojos sobre Lily Evans, una de las chicas más guapas del colegio y la más inteligente pero además de todo eso ella es mi mejor amiga. A pesar de eso, yo nunca le conté sobre mi relación con James por lo cual no me sorprendió escuchar que ella babeaba (en supuesto secreto) por él.

"_Cada vez hay más temores _

_crece como hiedra la inseguridad"_

A pesar de mis intentos por ignorar los rumores, no podía fingir no ver lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, James ya no sentía lo mismo por mí, aunque trataba de ocultarlo con besos y caricias, era evidente que ya no era sincero ese "_Te amo_".

"_Me lastima ver que intentas rescatar _

_lo que un día en el alma nos unía"_

"_es momento de afrontar la realidad"_

Como de costumbre nos encontramos en un aula vacía, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo mientras nuestros labios danzan juntos al compás de una _falsa pasión_. Ya no puedo seguir en esto.

"_Sé que no me quieres lastimar _

_pero tengo que soltarte_"

En contra de mis verdaderos deseos, lo empujo suavemente para lograr separarme y él me mira con desconcierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta con preocupación.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No te gusta lo que hago?-

-Ese no es el problema. Es que…-con cada palabra mi voz se quebraba, pero ya era tiempo, no podía guardármelo más-tu…ya no me amas-

"_No te odio, no hay rencores_

_Simplemente el corazón ya no está_"

-¡¿Qué?! Tu sabes cuánto te quie…-se cortó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

"_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_

_Esa es la verdad_"

"_Tu presencia aquí me está matando_

_Sentirte a la mitad_"

"_Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr _

_Que te vuelva a enamorar_"

-Lily es muy guapa e inteligente-comenté con una sonrisa derrotada- elegiste bien, Potter.

"_me hace más daño seguir contigo _

_y ver que aún con mi calor _

_tu sigas teniendo frío_"

-Lo siento- dijo con verdadero pesar.

-Está bien, no has hecho nada malo-

Se acerca a mí, me da un último y casto beso para luego salir de la habitación.

"_Hoy te dejo en libertad_".

Mis manos tiemblan mientras espero la hora de entregar mi alma a la oscuridad. Lucius se encuentra a mi lado tratando de reconfortarme. En estos momentos el recuerdo de los labios de James labios parece tan solo un bello pero efímero sueño que se desvanece lentamente igual que las nubes tras una noche de tormenta y deja un hueco en mi corazón al saber que ese último beso fue uno vacío, sin pasión ni sentimiento. A pesar de eso, lo que estoy por hacer lo hago por él, para poder protegerlo a él y a Lily.

Sin importar que no pueda estar a tu lado, _yo te amo._

* * *

**Lo sé, muchas de ustedes (si no es que todas) me deben de querer matar por poner un final tan triste. La verdad yo lloré mientras lo escribía pero una loca vocesita en mi cabeza me dijo que este era el mejor final para este songfic.**

**Aún así se aceptan críticas, comentarios, peticiones o lo que sea.**

**NOTA: Si no lloraron al leerlo les recomiendo escuchar la canción __****Te dejo en libertad **de Ha-Ash mientras se imaginan toda la escena T-T

**.**

**.**

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


End file.
